Shadows of The Heart
by Luna Love94
Summary: This is a twisted love story between a very sexy vamp and a outcast girl who happens to have money. Will the vampire stay with his love or leave to save her life? Read to find out. ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

Shadows of The Heart.

_Okay, This is my first story and I'm very freaking sensitive so no crude insults just constructive criticism. This might seem a little boring at first but keep reading and I promise it will be better! I hope you guys enjoy._

"Chelsea? Chelsea!" Karen called impatiently.

"Huh, what?" I said snapping out of my thoughts, "I'm sorry, Karen. I know I should pay more attention, I just can't believe this is happening. I'm going to miss you so much." This was my last day to spend with my best friend. My so called mother thought it was a good idea to move me from the place I know and love, Dallas, Texas. Why she would move me in the middle of December I have no answer. The suburbia of New Jersey, as I called it, was soon to be my new home.

"Oh my goodness. Are you crying?" she asked shocked. I knew why she had that ridiculous look on her face. Anyone who really knew me knew that I don't ever cry unless I'm upset.

"No." She raised her eyebrow. "Maybe." A little higher this time. "Okay, fine, I am crying. Get over it." She laughed at me, but stopped abruptly after I gave her a look.

A blue Sentra pulled up and honked at us. The window on the passenger side rolled down and my mom's voice called "Chelsea, say goodbye to Karen. It's time to go!" I groaned turned to Karen, and gave her my last goodbye. I grabbed my backpack and started walking to the car.

"So honey, are you ready to restart your life?" My mother said a little too enthusiastic for my taste.

"Sure, mom. Whatever." I was not ready to part with my Dallas. Texas gave me the best years of my life. How could I just up and leave now?

"Oh, cheer up kid. We'll have fun."

"Yeah, mom. I'm just going to listen to my iPod, okay?" She just nodded in response with pursed lips. I guess she wasn't contemplating on my response when she told me we were moving. I wouldn't say that I overreacted. I just didn't say anything, but coming from me that speaks volumes.

I guess I had dosed off, because my mom was nudging me awake.

"Mom." I mumbled. "I told you before we left. I realize I got my license over a month ago, but I'm _not_ driving."

"I know that, sweetie. I was waking you up because we're here." I sat up and looked out my dark window. There were no lights and lots of trees. For a short moment I thought I was still dreaming. This place was…perfect for me. I was happy to be here, but something was off. something besides the fact that I was alone, no friends, just me and my mom. Which s just as good ass being alone.

"So how do you like it?" I had to think about the right words to the question.

"It's my type of town, If it rains alot then maybe it won't be so bad."

"Well, then I think you've gotten your wish." She smiled at me apparently hoping that I would forgive her but I didn't know yet. I smiled to myself knowing that now I have an excuse to stay inside. After a few minutes we pulled up to a two-story house. It was very old from the look of it. The paint slightly chipping. I didn't say a word to my mom when I started to take my stuff out of her car. As I was walking up the walk-way I saw the car of my dreams.

"Hey mom, what's this?" I asked without diverting my eyes from the car.

"It's your new car, silly. I thought you might need it since you don't have a ride with any with your friends anymore."

"You got me a mustang though." I stuttered. Even though it was one of the old models It still looked pretty good. Not one scratch or dent anywhere. The paint still the light, perfect blue I'd wished for. No doubt my mother was trying to buttr me up so I wouldn't be pissed anymore, and unfortunately it was working. Maybe a change was needed for me.

"yeah, I thought you would like the old convertible thing. I saw you eyeing one the other day."

"Um, wow. Thanks mom." I thanked her because even though I had been behaving horribly she still bought me a car. A nice car. A _really_ nice car.

After ogling my new car I picked up my stuff and walked into the house. The first room you see is the living room the floors were wood. I walked into the kitchen and every thing was stainless steel and marble. mom must've sent someone to stock up the kitchen with the necessary utinsels. After looking at the kitchen I went to take a look upstairs. there were two rooms on the right, one of whichthe door was closed. I guessed that the one with the door open was mine since there was no one in it.

I immediately started to decorate. The last that I had to do anyway, was set up my computer. Once I was set up i e-mailed Karen. As I typed the last word and sent it off, I turned off the computer, and my lights and went to sleep. When I was asleep I had the strangest dream. I dreamt that that this gorgeous guy was walking up to me. Once he was closer I saw that he was abnormally pale. He brushed by me to get to the people that look similar to him, Pale skin, just different facial features. When he turned around to apoligize he flashed a dazzling I woke up with my mom standing over me.

"Mom? What is it? What's wrong?" I jumped up to try to find some way to help.

"Nothings wrong, Chelsea. Calm down." So I did. I relaxed and sat back on my bed.

"So, what's..." I didn't finish once i saw what she was wearing. "Oh, I'll go grocery shopping by myself tomorrow. Have fun at work, mom." i said disappointment flood my tone.

"Do you need money?" She asked.

"No." That was all I said before I went back to sleep or at least pretended to so she would leave.

When I heard her close the bedroom door then I tried to really go back to sleep. I had the same dream again, but this time we shook hands. And as I looked at his face I noticed that there were no blemishes what-so-ever, and that his eyes are a honey golden color. his hair brown and messy. Next thing I know I hear a shuffling sound and it wakes me up. I looked around and there was nothing I decided to let it go. I went down stairs to try and find something to eat, but the doorbell had rang. I opened it and there stood a a girl with all black clothing on and strawberry-blonde hair.

"Hello." She said smiling at me warmly. I smiled in response. "My name is Ashlee. I'm your new classmate and neighbor." She held out her hand and I took it.

"Hi, I'm Chelsea. it's very nice to meet you."

She smiled and said "Do you want someone to show you around?" I opened my mouth to respond, but that's when I saw him. the guy from my dream walking right in front of my house. I knew i was him because he had the same pale skin, brown messy hair, and was even wearing the same clothes. I couldn't believe it. He was walking up to my house.


	2. Chapter 2

Oh my god what do I do? He's coming up the walk-way. I can't believe this, maybe I'm dreaming.  
"Are you OK? Your eyes went all glazy..." she turned around to see what i was staring at. "Oh, Hi Thomas. I'm sorry I forgot about our project. You can wait in the living room next door if you want, I won't be long. Oh, This is Chelsea Madison, she is in the same year as us." When she said my name he glanced at me like I was barely there, Very uninterested look in his eyes. Not all that surprising, I'm not much to look at...at least There's the thought that you would get from the boys in Dallas.

"Nice to meet you." he mumbled, then stalked off to the house next door. I watched him until he walked into the front door of Ashlee's house...Ashlee, I had almost forgotten she was there. I turned back to face her and she was smirking at me with a knowing look.

"What?" I asked to get her to stop that antagonizing stare.

"You know what. You might as well give up though." she said seemingly irritated "Oh I'm sorry I didn't realize you two were together." I said very embarrassed.

"What? No. I Wish, but no. What i meant was he's never been with anyone since he moved here which was freshman year. Girls are always throwing themselves at him, and simply brushes them off. His brothers and sister do the same. They're adopted though, they look nothing like their father. He's a therapist for some of the rich women in the neighborhood. He gets alot of attention, too. Their all gorgeous actually. It's almost scary." she laughed at the last statement. She turned to walk well more along the lines of run, back to her house but then she turned back to me. " You never answered...do you want me to show you around?"

"Anytime your free would be nice. Thank you." She smiled at my response and ran to her house. Really i don't blame her. I sighed and went back to the kitchen to see if there was any food anywhere. I very disappointed to find out that there wasn't. I went upstairs to shower, after-wards I threw on a pair of jeans and my favorite Evanessance shirt, ran downstairs and grabbed what I guessed were my car keys and wallet.

I locked the door behind me and quickly to my new favorite toy. I got in the car and turned the key. It had the pur of a race car. All I could think at that moment was "I'm in love..." I adjusted my rear-view mirror and when I looked into it, Thomas was walking by with a stack of papers in his hands, from his project i guessed. I tried to ignore him I put the top down since it wasn't raining plugged in my ipod in and turned the song to Haunted by Evanescence. I looked back again and he wasn't there, so i pulled out and was on my merry way.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I got home later than expected, stupid traffic. By the time I was home my mother was there, too, much to my surprise. I walked into the house and heard the TV on she was watching law and order...again.

"Hey, mom. What are you doing back so soon?" I asked from the kitchen, putting things away. She got up and walked into the kitchen to help.

"I thought that I should stay with you until you got comfortable with the new house." She said it as calmly as possible but there was some emotion bubbling underneath. She might not be around much but she is my mother and I know her better than anyone else. She avoided eye contact so i decided that if it was truly important then she will tell me when the time is right.

She paused in front of the fridge, then turned to me. "Chelsea there was a boy that came by today," I froze in the pantry and waited for what I knew, rather hoped would come, "He was looking for you. I think he said his name was Thomas Gaines I think it was...anyway he was very insistent that he know where you are."

After those words left her mouth i dropped the box of Fruity Pebbles in my hands....he was looking for me?


	3. Chapter 3

_Here is the next update. I put my best friend from real life in here because she is one of my great supporters of my writing. Thanks for reading! Review please!! They make me happy...and make me type faster. Oh and I would like to thank my genious of a beta and the best friend that is now in the story justrememberhe prefersbrunets for all the support. Go and read her stories if you haven't already!_

"Sweetheart are you ok?" My mom asked when I dropped the box of cereal. I can't believe he even remembered my name let alone my house. "Chelsea what's wrong? What is it?" she came up behind me, "Did this boy do something to you while I was out today?"

"I...uh, no mom. He didn't do anything. Nothing's wrong." I picked up the box and set it on the shelf. "Could you finish this for me? I'm going to go see if Karen responded to the email I sent her yesterday." I didn't give my mother a chance to say yes or no. I just ran up the stairs and shut my bedroom door.

I had time to think without my mom being worried about this guy, who I can't help but think about. I had something else about Thomas bugging me....why did he look at me like I was apart of Ashlee's imagination, then turn back around and start to look or me? I mean, what would make him change his decision of ignoring all evidence of female life on this planet and ask if I was home. I went to my computer and waited for it to load up. As I waited I started to look for the book I was reading the night before. The Norton Anthology American Literature, it was college level literature that I got from my aunt and had one of my favorite poems in it, When Lilacs Last in the Dooryard Bloom's. I looked and it was nowhere to be found on my desk. I haven't lived in this house long enough for me to be losing things. So I let it go and saw Karen's reply:

_Hey Chels!! I miss you so much. I wish you could come back already and we could party like there was no tomorrow one more time. Anyway how do you like it in suburbia? Is it as dull as we imagined? Are there at least any cute boys? Mail me back soon and send pictures. _

_I love you like you were my own sister_

I sighed, still stuck on the _Are there at least any cute boys? _part. Should I tell my best friend that there is the hottest boy I have ever seen in my life haunting my dreams before I even met him and then he completely ignores me when we do meet and then hours after I go to get food he comes looking for me? Nah. I don't think that really counts as info she needs to know. She already thinks I can see the future, so this will only make things worse. In the end I typed:

_Hey Karen!! I miss you too. Suburbia is as good as it's gonna get, yes it is as dull as we imagined, and there are a couple of cute guys around. I'll take pics of me and send them to you. One of me and one of my awesome Convertible MUSTANG!!!!!lol _

_I love you too sister._

After I hit send I turned off my computer and changed into my shorts and tank top. Before I closed my eyes I looked at my nightstand to turn off the lamp and there was my literature book...How did it get there?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I thought about this almost all night, I could not come up with one solution for the book mystery. Around five in the morning is when I feel asleep. This time it was a dreamless sleep. I woke up and the sun was facing me startling my eyes so they'd quickly dilate. I turned the other way, as soon as I did I smelled pancakes, sausage, eggs, and grits.

The smell put me in a trance, and I sluggishly got myself out of bed and headed toward the intoxicating aroma. "Morning mom." I greeted when I walked through the kitchen door. She looked up, and smiled at me. "Good morning." I went to her side and started to cut lemons for the tea she made.

We ate breakfast in silence. it's always been like this, even when I was an energetic little girl. I guess she decided to shake things up because she asked "Do you know who that Thomas boy was? You seemed a bit surprised when I told you he came here for you." A bit was an understatement.

"Um yeah, I know Thomas. Well yesterday a neighbor came over to offer to show me around town and school. Her name is Ashlee, and he saw her over here and came to remind her about their school project and she introduced us. He didn't seem that interested in me, so that was the reason for the big shock. I'm sorry if I startled you, I was being abit dramatic I guess." I finished with an apology because I think I did scare her a bit from my shock. She seemed to accept the explanation.

"Well I have to start work again tomorrow and I won't be back until Saturday night. So I won't see you off to your classes do you know the way there?" I had researched the school before I left, found good directions, and memorized it.

"I know the way mom." We finished eating and I took the dishes to the kitchen and began to clean the mess my mother had created. By the time I finished my mom was upstairs packing. I went to the living room and plopped on the couch to watch rerun episodes of Run's House, when the doorbell rang. I got up and looked through the window and there was a dirty blonde at my front door smiling at me. She was wearing jeans and a Twilight shirt with Edward on it, she had blue eyes that you feel like you could trust. She reminded me of the way Karen would smile at me when she came over. I quickly opened the door excited that I had someone remotely close to any of my friends at home.

"Hi." I greeted politely. She stood there staring at me, as if she were contemplating on whether or not I was worthy of her time.

"Hi, I'm Kaye." She held out her hand and a strong wind came out of no where.

"Uh, would you like to come in? It's freezing out there." She nodded. I moved out of the way to let her in and closed the door behind her. "My name is Chelsea by the way. It's nice to meet you Kaye. Would you like something to drink?"

"Do like to read?" She asked instead of answering the question. I was surprised a little by how random that was.

"I...Love to read." I said slowly. She pondered on that for a moment.

"Do you like the Twilight Saga?"

"It's the best series in the world, why?"

"Who's your favorite character?" she evaded yet another one of my question. I sat on the couch and she followed my example, I knew this might take a while if she was half as obsessed as I am we would talk for hours.

"Edward, who's yours?"

She smiled and answered, "Edward. I love the thought of vampire boyfriends."

I laughed, glad to have someone to talk to that won't get annoyed with my constant rambling of just Edwards eyes...Edwards eyes...gold eyes, it came back to me that Thomas looked _exactly _the way he did in my dream.. He had the same golden colored eyes Edward had in the book. It might be just me and my insane mind but it seemed that suburbia has its own coven of vampires. I wonder if Kaye realized as much as I did about them.

I put all those thoughts in the back of my mind so I could concentrate on the potential new best friend in front of me.

_I know it's cruddy but I wrote it at like three in the morning. Tell me what you think Chelsea needs to do next. I need reviews people...it's that green button...that's right click the button...lol_


End file.
